Dani
by italiangirl22
Summary: In Underbelly Olivia went to talk to Elliot.I am not the only one who thought Dani thought Olivia was a victim. What if Dani saw Olivia with Elliot and what would she say?Hope has now joined the story.Casefile,EO.Dani will be back. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

First story, sorry. In underbelly Olivia talks to Dani. What if Dani thought Olivia was a victim. What would she do when she found out it was Elliot's precious Olivia. Post Choreographed. Better than it sounds. EO

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU but it's on my christmas list! Any chance Santa will be able to fit them down the chimeny?

* * *

**Dani**

Elliot and Olivia had decided to go to get a few drinks after they left the hospital. For some reason when they after their conversation in the elevator the tension that had been there all day had disappeared.

They sat done at the bar and started to talk. They were starting to feel like things were back to normal.

" El, I am really sorry I left but I had to. For Haley, do you forgive me?"

" Liv, no matter how mad I seem I could never stay mad at you, ever. I want you to know that next time I seem mad at you." While he said this, he reached over and grabbed her hand.

They were silent for a minute; the only movement between them was Elliot's thumb rubbing Olivia's hand. Eventually Olivia broke the silence.

" El, I missed you. A lot. I didn't think I was going to survive without you any longer."

" Liv, I love you."

Olivia stared into Elliot's clear blue eyes. She didn't have tothink about her response. She had none what it was going to be for 8 years.

" I love you, too El."

They kissed and then looked back at each other. Seeing in the other person's eye that they wanted it, they leaned in and kissed again.

" What are you doing?!" A woman screeched. Both Olivia and Elliot turned around to see who it was.

" Dani?!"

* * *

A/N: Do you like it? I don't really think it's all that great, but reviews are still welcome! I'll update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews. I didn't think it was good but apparently y'all did, so here is the next chapter.

Oh and thanks so much to LivNel4ever for helping me get this story on the website!

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. If they did the show would be different.

* * *

"Dani?!"

"Elliot, what are you doing? Do you realize you were making out with a victim?"

Dani was getting so mad her eyes were almost falling out of her head. As soon as Olivia heard Dani's bold and untrue statement she began to laugh. She was trying so hard to keep from laughing out loud she didn't even realize that both Elliot and Dani were looking at her. Elliot's confused look made the situation even funnier. She new they both were wondering what she thought was so funny.

Elliot was the first to break the silence. "Since when were you a victim?"

Dani answered instead of Olivia. "She came to the station and asked to see you, when I told her you were in interrogation she went to talk to the captain. When I saw her again she was at the coffee shop across the street crying."

Olivia decided it was her turn to talk.

"Look Dani, I am not a victim and I never was. I am came to talk to Elliot and when you said he wasn't there I went to say hi to Captain."

Elliot tried to say something to Olivia but Dani cut him off. She was never good at waiting to talk. Maybe that is why he disliked working with her so much. _(A/N: wishful thinking)_

"Why would you come to the precinct to see Elliot and the captain?"

"Because I wanted to see them," Olivia said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"You wanted to see him so badly. Well do you know that he is cheating on you? Do you know he is married? Do you know that he kissed me and later said nothing about it? Maybe know you will think about that next time you want to go see him."

"Look Dani, he is not cheating on me. Yes I know he is married, but I also know that he is going through a divorce. You would know that if you actually cared. And he kissed you after a night at a bar. Do you honestly think he really cared about you?

Dani was so appalled at what Olivia had just said that she walked out without saying another word. Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"You came to visit me, how sweet. New York's toughest SVU detective actually has a soft side, who knew."

" Shut up Stabler. I came to visit you so I could get you to by me coffee. Did it work?"

"You know Olivia, I take it back. You don't have a soft side, I mean after what you just said to Dani. Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

" Not at all. Anyway that bitch deserved it, she stole my man."

" Liv, how did you know Dani and I kissed after a night at the bar?"

" I am a detective in case you hadn't noticed."

" Olivia, I am not married anymore."

" What?"

" I signed the divorce papers right after you got back. I knew I had to tell you how I felt before you left again and I had to be single when I did it."

" I am not going any where Elliot."

* * *

It defiantly wasn't as short as the first chapter. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Please keep on reviewing! 


	3. Hope

Hey thanks for all the reviews. Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Dani**

Olivia and Elliot decided that it was time to go home. Elliot went up to Olivia's apartment. They were drinking coffee when Elliot decided it was time to ask Liv the question that had been bugging him all night.

" Liv, why did Dani say she had seen you in the coffee shop across from the precinct, crying?"

" They didn't have the coffee I used to drink. I was very upset." Olivia replied wryly.

"Liv, I am serious. Why were you crying?" Elliot sounded concerned.

" When I saw you talking with Dani, and I saw how comfortable you were working with her, I realized I had been replaced. I thought you loved her, not me. I told Don that I wasn't ready to come back to SVU. I thought I was never going to come back until Don called me and told me that you needed me. I realized then that I could never be replaced completely in SVU."

" Liv, I never loved Dani, you know that. And I was never going to replace you. Every night I would go home and think about you. When Dani left I went for a walk. Somehow I found myself at your apartment. I wanted to go up and tell you how I felt right then but I knew you weren't there."

" El, I am really sorry about all the pain I caused you, you know I am never going to leave you again right."

" Yeah, I know. Hey. Why don't you tell me about what you did in while you were gone."

" Well I met this girl who was really nice to me. Her name was Hope. I found myself wanting to tell who I was everyday, but when she called police fascist it reminded me why I couldn't. Hope introduced me to this guy named T-Bone and we became good friends."

"Enough about the people you met, what about the things you did." Elliot asked impatiently.

Olivia told him everything she did in while she was gone. When she got to the part about T-Bone getting her knocked out by a police officer, Elliot freaked.

"You were in the hospital? When? How long? Why didn't anybody tell me? Where is the guy who hit you? Can I go kick his ass?"

" No Elliot you can't kick his ass. He didn't mean to give me a concussion. Nobody told you because I was undercover. That means I am not supposed to have any contact with people I know. I was only in the hospital for a few days."

" I still want to kick his…"

Knock, Knock

Both Elliot and Olivia looked at the door. Who was going to come here this late? Olivia walked over to the door. Whoever was out there she couldn't see through the peephole. She put her gun in her hand and hid it behind her back. After waving Elliot away she opened the door. There stood Hope.

" Hi, I am Hope your new," she trailed of a bit when she saw who she was talking to, " neighbor."

" Hi." Olivia said weekly.

"Persephone, what are you doing here?"

" I live here," replied Olivia

" Wow, I was really worried about you. You left without saying anything. We thought the fascist police put you in jail."

" Well here I am," Olivia said trying to sound confident

"Wow, isn't this so cool. We can hang out together like all day. We could even lead some protests."

" Yeah. Look Hope, about that….

* * *

I hope you like it. Reviews are certainly appreciated. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

DANI

Thanks for all the reviews. SVU is my life: thanks so much for the ideas. I decided to use one of them.

I know the chapters are short but I have exams all week. My Spanish final was 200 questions.

Disclaimer: Not mine. That is why I cry my self to sleep every night. ;-)

" Yeah. Look Hope, about that…"

" What do you mean? We are friends right? Don't you want to do protests with me? I don't understand."

" Hope, we are friends and I loved doing protest with you but I have to work. Here I want things to be different for me."

Olivia noticed that Hope looked very distracted when she replied. Olivia turned around to see what Hope was looking at. She saw Elliot standing there.

_Oh, crap_ Olivia thought

Hope walked over to Elliot and looked at him for a second. Elliot looked even more confused than Hope. Elliot decided that it was time to find out what was going on.

" I am Elliot Stabler and you would be?"

" Oh, I should have introduced myself. I am Hope. I met Persephone in Oregon. So you're Elliot, uh? Did Persephone tell you she dreamt about you? Moaning Elliot, Elliot over and over while she was in the hospital."

Elliot looked up at Olivia, " No she didn't tell me."

" Hope, why don't you come with us to meet some people and maybe have a couple drinks," Olivia asked.

" Sure, just let me get my coat."

" Why don't you meet us there. Do you know where Ray's Kitchen is? No wait if you just moved here you wouldn't know. Why don't you follow us?"

"Okay!"

Hope left to get her stuff. Olivia and Elliot grabbed their coats and headed down to the car. Olivia could tell that Elliot had no idea what was going on. She decided she better explain in the car.

" Look, I had to get her out of the apartment. I have my academy photo, my badge, my gun, your badge, and your gun, not to mention the numerous photos of us at the station. I couldn't risk her realizing who I really am."

" Okay, I understand that, but why did you tell her we were meeting people?"

" Because we are now. Grab your phone and call Munch and Fin. I will call Casey and Captain. We will have them meet us at Ray's Kitchen."

Luckily, everyone was free to go. They were all interested in meeting someone who Olivia knew while she was undercover. They had to go over all the details so nobody would accidentally give away who Olivia really was. When they arrived at the restaurant Olivia began to introduce everyone to Hope.

" Hop, this is Odafin Tutuola; you can call him Fin, John Munch, Casey Novak, and Donald Cragen."

" Hey, I saw his picture in the newspaper," said Hope, confused, " it said he was the captain of a police squad.

Hey everybody, I hope you liked it. Reviews rock!!!!! Please click the little button that says "go"!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Problems

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't update. I am starting a new story and I need some ideas. Please send me ideas for what Olivia's screen name would be. Thanks. I will finish this one though.

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Dani

" I saw his picture in the newspaper," Hope said confused, " it said he was the captain of a police squad."

Olivia looked at Elliot and then Don. She had to figure out how to make an excuse for this. Thankfully Fin thought fast.

"He was a captain a long time ago, but he retired. Can't you tell by how old he is?" Fin said earning grins from everybody but Cragen.

"Well, why don't we order something," Olivia said, thankful that that crisis was over.

"I know what I want, a large slice of their famous white chocolate cheesecake," Elliot said hungrily.

"Elliot, don't you think you should eat something else, like dinner food?"

"Nope" was the reply.

"So Hope, what did you do for a living in Oregon?" asked Casey.

"I worked for a group called EDGE. We protested against animal testing. Persephone joined our group also."

"Really, well I always knew that _Persephone_ would fight against evil." Casey said, stressing Persephone.

They all ordered dessert when the waitress came by. So far all had gone well, but little did Olivia know things were about to go way downhill.

"Hey Hope, why don't you tell them about some of the protests we did." Olivia said trying to get Hope to do all the talking so she wouldn't mess it up. Olivia knew she wasn't very good at keeping her stories straight.

"Does that mean you didn't tell them?"

"No, I told them some but you probably remember more than I do."

Fortunately Hope believed Olivia and proceeded to tell the rest of the gang stories about protests and rallies. They were all so engaged by the story they didn't notice a familiar face walk into the restaurant.

"…And we had so much fun, until the police showed up. But even then Perseph remained totally calm. I mean she totally told those police officers. And when she got arrested in the hospital she cut off the police officer that was reading her her rights. Can you believe that?"

The only thing they were surprised about was that Olivia got arrested. They were about to say so when somebody walked over to their table.

"Hello detectives. How are y'all doing? I heard about a pretty tough case you had. Oh, Detective Benson you are here, too. Somebody told me you were undercover in some eco-terrorist group. I didn't expect to see you back so soon. How was it undercover?"

* * *

I hope y'all liked it. Please review. Reviews are like drugs and I am an addict. :-)

I will try to update tomorrow. The chapters will start to get longer when school is let out for x-mas break. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was swamped with stuff to do.iI still have to finish my Christmas shopping. I am trying to start a new story and I need some ideas for Olivia's screen name. I will still update this story. Thanks!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but I am trying to get Dick Wolf to give them to me. Wish me Luck. Come to think if it his secretary still has not called me back. Maybe I should go call for the 50th time. ;-)

* * *

Dani

"Hello detectives. How are y'all doing? I heard about a pretty tough case you had. Oh, Detective Benson you are here, too. Somebody told me you were undercover in some eco-terrorist group. I didn't expect to see you back so soon. How was it undercover?"

Everybody looked from Olivia to Hope. They all new there was no way to get out of this one. Olivia decided she would just answer.

"Well, Judge Donnelly, I liked it undercover and I made a lot of great friends. But I am still extremely glad to be back working for the NYPD again. SVU is always going to be my home."

" Well I am really glad you are back. Casey seemed to think that since you were gone that she could come to me with all her problems. Speaking of which, Casey, how did it go with that guy you talked to me about the other day?"

This seemed to lighten the mood for everyone, everyone but Hope.

"I broke up with him, he didn't seem right."

"When you came to me with advice I told you to give him a chance." Liz seemed confused.

"Well I knew that whatever advice you gave me Liv would have given me the opposite. So I did the opposite of what you said." Casey seemed very proud of her strategy.

"I don't know whether to rake that as a compliment or and insult," said Liz, "anyway the real reason I came over here was so I could talk to you about a case, do y'all mind?" Liz asked looking at everyone around Casey.

"Sure" replied Olivia, " it was nice to see you again, Judge."

"You to, Olivia"

Now that Liz Donnelly had left Hope decided to let out her anger.

"What the Hell? You are DETECTIVE. I can't believe you lied to me. You are one of them. A fascist DETECTIVE.How long have you been one?"

"One what?" said Olivia.

"A DETECTIVE"

"About 10 years." Olivia said weekly, " Look Hope, I didn't want to lie to you. They wouldn't let me tell you who I really was."

"I don't care. You could have told me now. I can't believe you. You were telling the police everything we did. Every move we made the police knew about it. Oh my gosh. Were you the detective that killed Haley? You probably were. Y'all policemen have no hearts or conscience. I can't believe I trusted you."

" Hope, I didn't kill Haley, but the person who did made a good decision. Haley would have killed me and everybody else in that building that night. All officers have hearts and consciences. And I didn't tell the FBI every move you made. I didn't tell them any thing because I didn't find anything. And I am really sorry I lied to you and to everyone else."

"Look _Olivia_ sorry just doesn't cut it. I called T-Bone when I saw you here. He is coming here on Saturday. I am going to tell him to have nothing to do with you."

"Why?" Olivia's voice was cracking. They all new she was about to cry.

" Because that's what I will be doing." With that last statement Hope stood up and left.

Everybody looked at Olivia. Elliot stood up and ran over to Hope. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

" Hope, I thought you were nice but I guess I was wrong. You hurt the truest, loyalist and most trustworthy person I know. And for that I will never forgive you."

Elliot walked away leaving Hope standing there. She stood for a few seconds watching everyone hug Olivia. She ran away with tears in her eyes.

Hope was walking done an alley, crying, when someone grabbed her. She felt him press a gun to her back.

"Do make a sound or I will kill you."

Hope began to cry harder. When he was done he left her there. By the time she worked up enough courage to open her eyes she couldn't move. She passed out a second later. The next morning a lady spotted Hope. She called 911. They sent two Manhattan SVU detectives. Their names were Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler.

* * *

I hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait. Please review. My addiction to them is not getting any smaller. Merry Christmas!!!!!!!! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
